


Right Time, Right Place

by LaceyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Keith doesnt think very well when tired, Keith naps n hunks shoulder, M/M, hes a sleepy guy, hunk saves keith, they meet on the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: Keith is extremely late to class after having stayed up all night studying. One mistake after another and he almost ends up face first on the station floor. Luckily he happened to run into the sweetest guy who 1, saved his life, and 2, offered a shoulder to nap on.





	Right Time, Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I wrote this from an anon prompt on my tumblr. It was super fun to write and I really enjoyed it! If anyone wants to send me prompts you can find me on tumblr as Laceylance! Love you guys!

Keith had never been this late to class in his entire life. It wasn't surprising though looking back at the all nighter he regretfully decided to pull to study for the test he had in an hour. Luckily he wouldn't miss that, but he was missing his anthropology class. Which meant lots of makeup notes he had to gather from some unknown kid in his class.

It would be a hassle yes, but he was just relieved he wouldn't miss his class, and once his drink kicked in he would be in the clear for the rest of the day. But until then he was still exhausted, so much so he was leaning against the train door. It wasn't a good idea, but there weren't any other resting spots and he didn't think he could hold himself up. It was a bad situation all around at this point.

His head laid against the metal paneling and his eyes started feeling heavy. They had about a half hour till the next stop. That was enough time right? He could take a quick nap, just a quick one. His eyes slipped closed and he was soon overtaken by the bliss of sleep.

~~~

Hunk wasn't one for surprises, he usually tried to avoid them all together. But, somehow life just liked to throw them right in his path. Like last week Lance had spooked him accidentally by clapping him on the shoulder to say Hi. It was a simple gesture, but a little out of the blue. Or when he’d woken up to find a spider on his wall at 3am. That was probably the worst night of his life.

This though was probably the strangest. As the train pulled into the station he waited on the side for the doors to open and push his way into the train. When the doors opened though all he could see was the bright red jacket of a guy about to eat the station floor. And suddenly, as if time had slowed, Hunk reached out and rescued the stranger just in time.

“Hooooly fuck I can’t believe I just caught you. You’re face would’ve been torn up. Oh my god. Oh my god!” Hunk babbled in complete disbelief, he’d never acted so quickly in his entire life. This was on a whim, a miracle in Hunk’s opinion and he was just freaking out a little. In a good kinda way.

“ I can't believe it either.” Keith breathed shakily “I would’ve knocked out my teeth, or broken my nose!” Keith stared up at Hunk, eyes wide and hands gripping the front of Hunk’s shirt.

“That would’ve been so bad, oh god.” Hunk felt his stomach lurch at just the thought of all the blood that would mean. He looked at the guy in his arms who also looked pale at the thought. It would've been really bad if- They were both spurred from thought by the train announcing it's soon departure.

“The train!” Keith breathed suddenly scrambling in Hunk’s arms and pulling the other through the closing doors just in time. They stood there bent over for a couple seconds trying to catch their breath before Keith spoke.

“Hey um, about the catching thing… Thank You for basically saving me. I literally would’ve eaten the sidewalk if it wasn't for you.” he reached down to organize his bag making sure he had all of his supplies.

Hunk watched intently as he stood up then looked up at Keith and blushed “It was no problem really. I’m just surprised I moved that fast, I’ve never reacted so quickly before. Are you ok?” he inspected Keith a bit making sure there weren't any obvious injuries on him.

“No, seems like you made sure I didn't get hurt at all… My um, my names Keith by the way. Thank’s again.” He stood back up and hefted the strap of his bag over his shoulder and smiled a bit.

Hunk smiled “My name's Hunk. I'm just glad you're ok… I haven't seen you here before thought. Are you new?” Hunk rode the train nearly every day and he’d never seen Keith once on his route.

“No, I’m just really.. Late” he sighed dejectedly suddenly feeling tired again. It seemed like he was definitely going to need a stronger energy drink if he was going to even stay awake during this test. Much less the train ride.  
“No wonder you look exhausted.” Hunk laughed a bit seeing keith lean against the metal pole nearby. The train was much less crowded now and there were a couple seats open.

“Why don't we move so I don't have to save you again. Not that I didn't like doing it the first time, but I really don't want you to get hurt.” he began to lead Keith along to the seats and once he was comfortable sat down next to him. 

“Ughh, I need another energy drink. I’m exhausted.” he breathed slouching in his seat and whimpering softly.

“I’m not usually like touchy, but um do you mind if I lean my head on your shoulder?” Keith sighed. There were bags under his eyes and it was obvious he’d pulled some type of allnighter. Hunk couldn't help but feel bad for him, he’d been there before and I'd been miserable.

Hunk blushed “Oh, um yeah. You're stopping at the college right? Ill wake you when we get there.” he relaxed in his seat waiting for Keith to lay his head down. The guy was really cute, so he couldn't help but feel a bit flustered when he smiled a bit.

“Thanks. Yeah, I’m just gunna.” he laid his head on Hunk’s shoulder and immediately began to drift off to sleep. Hunk’s shoulder was soft, and he was exhausted, so it wasn't too hard.

Hunk smiled as Keith slept making sure he kept still and didn't move too much. He quite enjoyed having someone to ride with even though he knew Keith was just late. Unfortunately for him he wouldn't get to see Keith after this probably, unless they met again by chance. It was a bit disheartening and Hunk sighed softly.

When Keith opened his eyes he was greeted by Hunk’s soft smile. He blushed, lifting his head and gathering himself “ Thanks...Hunk” he smiled a bit. He felt a lot better compared to earlier and couldn't help but feel sincerely grateful to Hunk. 

“It was no problem.” he stood up then looked at his phone “You should probably get going. The train ran a little late, and I don't know when your class is.” with all the trouble Keith had been through he didn't want him to be late and have it all done for nothing.

Keith looked at his phone and his eyes widened “Shit oh god. I gotta go! Thankyou so much Hunk!!” he ran off towards campus, entering a building and disappearing from Hunks sight.

Hunk sighed softly and waved to him as he slowly made his way off to class. It wasn't too far, and once he was there met up with Lance to tell him about what had happened this morning.

~~~

Keith opened his bag pulling out his scantron for the test. He’d regretted leaving Hunk so early and had been stupid enough to get his phone number. He sighed and grabbed his pencil and eraser before looking for assignment. 

As he searched his bag he found a small scrap paper along the side of his bag. A name and a seven digit number were scribbled along the lined paper.

 

_ Hunk _

_ (562)341-9333 _


End file.
